


THE TAO OF SAM

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Dean will always be there for Sam. Always.





	THE TAO OF SAM

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sam was sitting cross-legged on the hood of the Impala, face turned up into the pouring rain.

Soaked to the skin, he didn't move. Not when his brother sat down beside him; not when Dean checked him over for a non-existent fever.

After a couple of minutes, Dean said quietly, "Pretty wet out here. You ready to come inside yet?"

Sam didn't answer. His eyes were closed, drops of water clinging to his eyelashes. A half-smile played around his lips; his breathing was deep and even, meditative.

Dean flipped up the collar of his jacket and settled in to wait.


End file.
